


To Catch A Ghost

by JMU



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Other, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMU/pseuds/JMU
Summary: Gladiolus stooped down and picked up the slim flashlight from the bottom shelf. He turned to the two standing by the computer and held the light on under his chin. The dim purple glow made his sharp features look super eerie. “Scared, kids?” He asked, grinning wide.Prompto swallowed a shaky laugh, and shoved past him to pick up the blank journal that still lay on the shelf. “You’d be kinda crazy if you weren’t,” he admitted. Maybe owning his fear would empower him.“Call me crazy then,” quipped Gladiolus, shutting the UV flashlight off and sticking it in his back pocket. He winked.“Am I the only one who feels like this is a bad idea?”——————————————————————————————Following in the footsteps of his father before him, professional ghost-hunter Noctis Lucius Caelum takes his team and his best friend on their first real ghost-hunt.Finally. This ghost has been waiting for some action.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	To Catch A Ghost

**\- To Catch A Ghost -**

**Prologue**

**Up For The Challenge**

"Prompto, please stop that." Ignis commanded. Prompto's flashlight had been loudly clicking on and off for the past minute, casting parts of the van in sharp relief while bathing the rest of it – like the shelf that Ignis was surveying - in darkness. He wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed before Gladiolus returned, and he felt like he was already losing grip on his sanity. He should have brought along a can of coffee. This was going to be a long night for him.

Prompto hastily turned the bright beam off, face red. "Sorry! I didn't even realize I was doing that." He pushed the flashlight into his shoulder-holster and wiggled a little to test its balance. Once he was satisfied, he turned his attention back to the computer in front of him, which was still attempting to bring up existing surveillance feeds. "This thing is taking a really long time," he commented, clicking at it. It blinked from feed to feed, just a wash of grey and white static. "Does it always take this long?" Maybe it wouldn’t connect. Maybe they would have to cancel this mission. He prayed to whatever Astrals were listening that they would have to cancel the mission.

"Yeah, just give it a sec." came Noctis’ reply. He was crouched down on the other end of the van by the door, gathering equipment. He shoved a lighter into his pocket, and then stood and grabbed a motion sensor from the next shelf. “What else do I need...?” He mused, fingers dancing over the shiny new parabolic microphone that was taking up half a shelf on its own.

Prompto hummed, glancing over and snorting. “Hey Noct...is that a smudge stick in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?”

“Happy to see you, obviously,” deadpanned Noctis, clicking a flashlight into his shoulder holster. He could only hold one smudge stick, so it was jammed into the pocket opposite of his lighter pocket and looked rather bulky. He should have worn cargo pants. Guess the new parabolic microphone would have to stay in the van, because he would rather only hold one piece of equipment in his hands, and his pockets were full already.

“The cameras still haven’t connected, bee-tee-dubs.”

Scooting behind Ignis, who was murmuring to himself as he contemplated motion sensors versus sound sensors, Noctis joined Prompto by the computer. "It should start working soon. Did you test the video cam already?" The blonde shook his head, and Noctis reached around Ignis to procure it from the shelf. "Here," he handed it to Prompto, "you're now in charge of the cameras."

"Both of them?" Prompto winced at how whiny he sounded, but when he was scared his voice naturally went up in pitch. "I just need to start recording on this one and put it down somewhere, right?" He took it from his best friend, and turned it on. The red ‘on’ light seemed ominous to him. He hated it.

"Not just anywhere," Ignis answered. He was wielding an electro-magnetic field reader in one hand, and a candle in the other, as though weighing them against each other. "Only in its room. It's of no use to us elsewhere."

Prompto nodded, setting the video camera down and clicking the mouse noisily until the screen landed on the video camera's feed. Through its lens, he saw his pale arm on the screen. "Okay, it works!" Man, this camera was pretty good, despite being a DSLR. His own personal DSLR couldn’t even take video! If they made it out of this and got some good cash, he’d buy one of these...

Clicking at the feed to switch it again, he saw their van and the porch of the house appear on the screen. "And...it looks like we've finally tapped into the house's cameras too." Well, so much for cancelling the mission.

On-screen and in real life, Gladiolus was climbing into the van. "House is empty," he confirmed to Ignis. "No signs of anything happening outside of the house – I even checked the backyard. It's gotta be one of those weird ones that only stays indoors."

"Alright. We can use the salt to track any movement within the house.” Ignis handed him a bottle of salt. “I’ve got the spirit box with me, and the EMF.”

“I’ll take the UV.” Gladiolus stooped down and picked up the slim flashlight from the bottom shelf. He turned to the two standing by the computer and held the light on under his chin. The dim purple glow made his sharp features look super eerie. “Scared, kids?” He asked, grinning wide.

Prompto swallowed a shaky laugh, and shoved past him to pick up the blank journal that still lay on the shelf. “You’d be kinda crazy if you weren’t,” he admitted. Maybe owning his fear would empower him.

“Call me crazy then,” quipped Gladiolus, shutting the UV flashlight off and sticking it in his back pocket. He winked.

“Am I the only one who feels like this is a bad idea?” There was the high-pitched voice again. Prompto just couldn’t quell his fear. Everyone else seemed to be so chill about it - was he the odd one out?

Gladiolus jostled him lightly to reassure him. “Don’t worry, we’re all in this together. Did you guys test the head-camera?” he pulled the tiny camera on his head and fiddled with it a moment, before bowing his head in Ignis’ direction. Ignis wordlessly reached over and pressed the power button, then pressed the button to allow it to connect to the van’s computer.

Noctis, still by the computer, clicked the mouse few times until they were all seeing the view from slightly above Gladiolus’ unruly tufts of brown hair. “We’re good,” he confirmed. “Is that everything?” He wanted to get this job started already.

Frowning, Ignis read the objectives - neatly written on the whiteboard behind Noctis - aloud. Cor had spared no details, wanting to equip them as best as he could. This was the potential for a large amount of money, should they be able to do with no other ghost hunting team could. “Discover what type of ghost it is...detect a room below 10 Celsius...witness a Ghost Event...and detect its presence with a motion sensor...” The others were silent, knowing better than to interrupt Ignis while he was absorbing information. “Remember, this one is more responsive to those who are alone.”

“I volunteer blondie for that!”

“No way, man! I volunteer you! You’re gigantic, it could feast on you for days!”

“It’s not a zombie, it doesn’t eat humans. Do you even know what we’re doing here?”

Ignoring the two bickering, Ignis nodded at Noctis. “Are you ready?”

“I think we’re up for the challenge,” Noctis said decisively, heading toward the van’s door. “Let’s go find this _Ardyn Izunia_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching too many Twitch streamers play Phasmophobia. I don’t know why, because I’m generally terrified of anything scary (as a kid, I watched Titanic and had nightmares for days. Don’t ask.) but here we are.
> 
> I haven’t posted fanfiction in a very long time (used to be quite prolific on FFN) and this is my first XV fiction that I’ve posted. Play nice with me - the boys’ lives are at stake :P
> 
> BTW this was supposed to be posted for Halloween but uhm.... *looks at calendar* it’s 1 November so...let’s just pretend I’m super duper early for next Halloween. Will Phasmophobia even be a thing next Halloween? Who knows???
> 
> Will attempt to have chapter one up next week!
> 
> -JMU


End file.
